


Horns n Wings: Go To Fucking Sleep

by MewMewKitten (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hi to the other person i wrote this for, I wrote this for me and like one other person, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, i am sorry for disappointing you, this is ooc probably but fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MewMewKitten
Summary: Akuma is trying to finish college work all at once, and drinking coffee all the while. Themis makes him take a break and they vibe and chat for awhile.Akuma and Arunasuna are characters from Kingdoms, a wip story on ao3. Themis is an oc of said story and belongs to @/fishie.prince on Instagram.This is semi-canon because certain plot point of this short story may change in the main kingdoms story later on.
Relationships: Themis/Aruna/Akuma





	Horns n Wings: Go To Fucking Sleep

_Taptaptaptaptaptap_ went the sound of furious keyboard typing. Is that the sound you use when typing on a keyboard? I type on a keyboard all the time and still have no idea ANYWAY the tapping was coming from a computer in a tv room, said computer belonging to college student. That college student was Akuma, who due to hating school in person and such took everything online. He spent lots of his precious free time that he had loads of before he got with Themis and Aruna and was just seeing how things were after he was revived. Psychology and mental health can be fun to study and learn about depending on what exactly it is your studying. Studying for Akuma was just a usual day for him, and breaks were unheard of, growing up in the snowy hell of Tsurara, where hard work was admired and rewarded heavily. Perhaps he studied so hard solely to be rewarded in something. Who knows, really. And to stay up Akuma would drink the dreaded coffee, and got quite shaky and tired, yet unable to sleep, with the "aid" of it.

Probably the only reason he hasn't yet gotten sick as overworking yourself does to immortal demons like Akuma is because of. Well.

Themis and Aruna.

While they both did their own things during the day when it started to get dark one or both of them make sure to check on him and make sure he's still not working, knowing him he'll try to get up early and work late. Themis at the moment wasn't working and had taken an absence from his job of virtue and spreading justice among non-angels, and he spent most of his time resting, sleeping as much as he was able to. Themis wasn't really much better than Akuma, since he usually felt too lazy to eat anything during the day besides dinner. Then Aruna was a bounty hunter that some days could be gone for a while and other times would spend some days in a row at home. Aruna was better than the two in terms of health though and made sure they had dinner when she could be home.

Anyway, at this time, the sun was starting to set and Themis slowly got up from his bed. He slept in until 12 then just stayed in bed the rest of the day, once again not feeling like doing much. What was there really to do anyway? Aruna was working, Akuma was doing college work and he didn't want to bother him. But now it's much later than that so he went to see how Akuma was doing.

He peaked out from the doorway and saw Akuma, looking more disheveled than ever, tapping away while possibly even shivering? It's hard to tell. He chugged the remaining of his coffee, which by now he accumulated like 8 empty cups by now. He was barely wearing his usual scarf, a gift from his parents as a sign of affection from when he was young, it's a Tsurara tradition, you wouldn't get it. His shirt had some buttons undone for some reason, his hair was tied in a very, very small ponytail which was usual for when he worked on school, and the bags under his eyes became more noticeable today. At this rate he's gonna get sick pretttttty soon. Themis was worried.

"Hey Akuma, you've been at school from like 4 AM to... what time is it now... 7. That's more then 12 hours of work, don't you want to take a break now?" He called out. Akuma glanced at him, then at his computer again.

"No, I'm almost finished with a thing that's due in a month, then, I can start to go ahead of everyone so I can finish my first year of college early then get to 2nd year soon-"

"Okay but come on! 15 hours of work in a day is more then enough!" Themis interrupted. Akuma stared at his computer and slowly blinked. He clicked something with his mouse and turned off his laptop.

"Fine..." he gave in. Themis slightly smiled at him as Akuma stumbled over to Themis and they went to lay in bed together. Akuma aggressively threw himself onto the mattress and undid his hair and left it on the table next to him. Themis chuckled slightly as he laid down next to him. For awhile they sat in silence, Themis not wanting to initiate anything so as not to disturb him if he was trying to fall asleep.

"Did Aruna text you?" Akuma mumbled, moving closer to Themis and hugging him. Themis ran his fingers through his hair instinctively.

"Yeah, she said she's coming home at like 9 or something. She said she can make us dinner if we want... if we manage to be awake by that time."

"Not happening." Akuma said, burying his face into Themis' chest. Silence fell over them once again.

"You know... uh... it really worries me and Aruna how much you work. Like working hard can be a good thing but your working way more than what's considered normal. I know how you are with getting things done but please... try to not work as long, okay?" Themis mumbled, Akuma pulling away momentarily to look up at him.

"...I'll try... It's a hard habit to break though..."

"I know, but your trying to break it rather than let it go any farther, which is good." Themis gently kissed Akuma's forehead, which made him blush slightly and his tail move excitedly, slightly hiding in his scarf. Once it got silent Akuma put his face in Themis's chest again and hugged him, slowly the two fell asleep while waiting for Aruna.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aruna came around 9 as she said. The house was empty and few lights were even on. Aruna quietly tiptoed around, and made her way to the bedroom, and saw Themis and Akuma hugging each other in their sleep, and she squealed at them, closing the door behind her to quickly eat before she went to bed herself. She blissfully remembered how they started dating each other back when it was only Aruna dating both of them, and not them all dating each other. I could ramble about that but I'm lazy so you can just come up with your own headcanons ig.

Aruna stopped eating and hopped into bed next to Akuma, and hugged him as well, falling asleep quickly, bounty hunting all day is an exhausting job after all.


End file.
